The City of Demons
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Kagome, Inuyasha and her family travel to New York to meet a friend of Kagome's mother...Elisa Maza. But simple trip to the city turns into an adventure involving living gargoyles, romance, and a sinister plot involving demons of the past and present...
1. The Trip to New York

**So in honor of reaching 100 followers on twitter (technically 101 now) I decided to do a special fanfic, crossing over two of my favorite shows, **_**Inuyasha **_**and **_**Gargoyles.**_** I got to thinking that the Gargoyles are pretty much like modern day demons and…well, this happened. So here's **_**The City of Demons**_**.****Enjoy!**

_**PLEASE READ THIS:**_** Okay, so I know there should be a language barrier since Inuyasha takes place in Japan, but let's just pretend that doesn't exist for this fic…or that Kagome's family just knows English. When I first thought of this, the language barrier didn't even occur to me since I watch the English dub of Inuyasha and now that the fanfic is in my head, I just have to write it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gargoyles.**

Inuyasha sat in a corner of Kagome's room, arms crossed defiantly over his chest. Kagome was dashing across her room, throwing various things into a suitcase.

"I don't understand why you have to go," Inuyasha grumbled.

"I told Inuyasha," Kagome said for what felt like the hundredth time, "We're visiting one of my mom's friends in New York and is taking the me and Souta. Grandpa insisted on staying behind to watch the shrine. I've already missed a bunch of family trips because I was in the feudal era, there's no way she's gonna let me off the hook for this one. Besides it's only for two weeks."

"Two weeks too much," Inuyasha grumbled. There was a knock on Kagome's door her mom poked her head in.

"Kagome, honey, can I speak to you for a moment?" she asked.

"Sure mom," Kagome said, stepping out into the hall with her mother, "What's up?"

"I know Inuyasha is upset about you leaving," Kagome's mom said, "So I purchased an extra ticket for him. It would probably ease his mind if he was nearby you."

"Really?" Kagome said, a smile spreading across her face as she hugged her mother, "Mom you're the best!" Her mother chuckled.

"Better go tell him the good news," her mom said, patting Kagome's back, "I worry that if he frowns any harder, those lines will be permanently etched into his forehead. Kagome practically dashed back into her room. Inuyasha looked up, startled as Kagome kneeled in front of him.

"Inuyasha, how would you feel about coming to New York with us?" Kagome asked, dark brown eyes bright with excitement.

"Wha…?" Inuyasha asked, confused at Kagome's sudden change in attitude.

"Would you like to come to New York with us?" Kagome asked, "Come on, it'll be fun!" Inuyasha's brow furrowed.

"I don't know…" he said uncertainly.

"Please!" Kagome asked, giving Inuyasha big, brown, puppy dog eyes. Inuyasha stared at her for a moment, then sighed.

"Fine," he finally said, "At least I can keep an eye on you." Kagome chose to ignore his little snip and smiled.

"You'll love it!" Kagome squealed.

* * *

That weekend, they all left for New York. Kagome and her mom had gone shopping to get Inuyasha proper clothes.

"Inuyasha, you have to wear something other than that fire rat robe while you're there," Kagome explained, "And most places won't let you in without shoes."

Then there was a bit of trouble concerning airport security and Tetsuiga (Inuyasha flat out refused to leave his sword behind) and it took Kagome's mother a while to get the sword cleared to be taken onto the plane.

The plane ride had been particularly entertaining for Inuyasha, who still couldn't understand how a giant hunk of metal could fly.

"Are you sure this isn't some kind of evil demon that lures people into it's stomach?" he asked almost fifty times. He spent most of the ride staring out of the window in amazement.

Kagome had eventually fallen asleep, resting her head against Inuyasha's shoulder, when her mom woke her up to tell her the plane was landing.

"This is New York?" Inuyasha asked, his nose practically pressed against the glass as he looked out.

"Well, Manhattan," Kagome yawned, "A part of New York."

The plane finally landed and Kagome, Inuyasha and her family got off, collecting their luggage and walking over to the entrance.

"She should be around here somewhere," Kagome's mother murmured, "Oh there she is!" Kagome's mother waved at someone. Kagome followed her mom's gaze to see a young woman in her 20's walk over to them. The woman had light brown skin, waist long, thick black hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing skinny jeans and black boots with a black shirt under a red leather jacket.

"Kayo!" she said, giving Kagome's mother a hug, "It's been so long!"

"Too long," Kagome's mother said, "How are things on the force?"

"Pretty good," the woman said, "Sota, you've gotten so big! Such a handsome young man you're growing up to be." The woman ruffled Sota's hair playfully and he just blushed.

"And Kagome," the woman said, hugging Kagome "I swear, you look more and more like your mother every time I see you." Kagome smiled.

"Thank you," she said. The woman finally noticed Inuyasha.

"And I don't believe we've met," the woman said, holding out her hand to Inuyasha, "I'm Elisa Maza."

"Inuyasha," Inuyasha grunted, not even bothering to shake Elisa's hand, his arms crossed right over his chest. Kagome turned to scold Inuyasha for his gruff tone, but then saw the look on his face. He looked tense, but thoughtful, like he was trying to figure something out.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you," Inuyasha said, grabbing Kagome's arm.

"I'll, uh, be right back," Kagome said as Inuyasha dragged her over to secluded area.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Kagome hissed. Inuyasha glared in Elisa's direction as he growled, "That woman reeks of demon." Kagome's eyebrows shot up.

"W-What?" she whispered, "Inuyasha, my mother has known Elisa for years. There's no way she's involved with demons."

"This isn't the first time I've caught this scent," Inuyasha said, "When we flew over that city, Manhattan you called it…the scent was faint, but it was there. The same scent on that woman, Elisa." Kagome glanced over at Elisa, who was laughing at something her grandfather had said.

Even on the other side of the world, they still couldn't avoid the threat of demons.

**What I love about crossing over Inuyasha with other shows is that he can detect things the other characters would be oblivious too. Anyone know what are the "demons" Inuyasha smells?**

**There's chapter 1! I hope you all liked it! Please Review!**

**Please follow me on twitter! I'll be posting upcoming stories, delays, etc. My name on twitter is **_**MoonlghtSpirit**_**. I'm aware of the misspelling, it was on purpose since **_**MoonlightSpirit **_**was already taken, I just took out the "i". But it is under the name MoonlightSpirit (with an "i" this time) Follow me please! Link on my profile page!**


	2. An Unknown Demon

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gargoyles.**

Inuyasha remained on edge the whole cab ride to the hotel. Elisa had tried to make conversation with him, but most of Inuyasha's answers were single words or grunts and eventually, she got the message that he did not want to be bothered.

"Is something wrong with Inuyasha?" Kagome's mother asked after they arrived at the hotel.

"I didn't offend him, did I?" Elisa asked.

"Oh no," Kagome said, "He's just…homesick."

"Why don't you show him around the city Kagome?" her mother asked, "It is Inuyasha's first time in a different place. Maybe a little sightseeing would cheer him up."

So that's how, half an hour later, Kagome and Inuyasha were walking down the streets of New York. Inuyasha had changed into a pair of jeans, black converse, a short sleeve red shirt and a baseball cap to hide his ears. Tetsuiga was hidden inside of a black duffle bag he carried.

But Inuyasha's mood remained unchanged.

"This city reeks of demon," he whispered to Kagome, wrinkling his nose as they sat outside a little café, "But these people act as if nothing is here. No fear. No scent of blood."

"Could it be a shapeshifter?" Kagome asked.

"There's more than one," Inuyasha said, "And possibly." His fingers tapped impatiently on the table, his muscles tense.

"Do you…want to investigate?" Kagome asked, taking a sip of the coffee she had ordered.

"I thought you'd never ask," Inuyasha said, standing up and walking off.

"Wait up," Kagome said, finishing her coffee and racing after Inuyasha.

They walked for almost an hour, Kagome following at Inuyasha's heels as he followed the scent. The sun was starting to set and she could feel the jet lag kicking in and wanted nothing more than to go back to the hotel room and sink to her nice, plush bed.

"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed, leaning against his shoulder as they walked, fighting to keep her eyes open, "We've seen nothing, maybe we should-"

"Here," Inuyasha said, stopping in front of a large building. Kagome looked up at a sign that read _Xanatos Industries._

"David Xanatos is, like, this huge CEO," Kagome yawned, "What would he be doing with demons?"

"They're here somewhere," Inuyasha said, bending down, "Get on my back."

"What?" Kagome squeaked, "What are you going to do, scale the building?"

"Any mother idea how to get to the top and not attract the attention of those guards?" Inuyasha asked, nodding toward the entrance where two burly looking guards stood, "I doubt they'll let us poke around. Besides the scent is coming from the top of this building. If you don't wanna come, go back to the hotel."

"And leave you alone in this city?" Kagome asked, climbing onto Inuyasha's back, "No way." Inuyasha ran over to a secluded corner of the building and started to climb. Kagome held on tight to him. Sure, she had rode on Inuyasha's back when they scaled mountains and such in the Feudal Era, but there was something terrifying in scaling up a building that help potentially dangerous demons on top.

"A castle?" Inuyasha murmured as a tan, stone castle on top of the building came into view.

"Wyvern Castle," Kagome said, "I read about it. It used to be in Scotland until David Xanatos bought it and had it transferred here."

"Well the scent is getting stronger," Inuyasha said, "Whatever this demon is, it's up there." Kagome just nodded, holding on tighter to Inuyasha.

"Elisa's scent is here too," Inuyasha said, "It's faint, but it's here." After a while, they finally reached the castle.

"It's at the top," Inuyasha said as they finally reached a parapet where they could climb onto the castle.

"Wow," Kagome whispered, looking around at the grand structure, "It's beautiful."

"This way," Inuyasha said, and ran.

_And of course he's oblivious to this beauty, _Kagome thought, looking around at the castle. She had never even seen such a castle in person, let alone been in one.

"Do you here anything?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha took off his hat, his ears springing up and twitching, as if searching for sound.

"No," he said softly, "…no wait…footsteps. But their human footsteps…it's Elisa."

"Seriously?" Kagome said, "What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha sped off toward the highest tower in the castle. The sun had almost set over the skyline, casting a beautiful orange, pink and purple sunset over the city. Kagome caught only a glimpse as Inuyasha dashed into the tower and up the stairs. After a while, he let Kagome down.

"Quiet," he said, grabbing unzipping the duffel bag and taking out Tetsaiga, unsheathing the sword.

"We're close," he whispered, "I've never smelled this kind of demon before." Quietly, the two crept up the steps and through the deserted hallways. Eventually, the final set of stairs led outside. The sun was nearly gone over the horizon, the sky a deep blue.

Inuyasha and Kagome slowly crept up the stairs, just enough to peek up and see what was happening.

Elisa stood there, next to a giant statue. Kagome recognized it as a gargoyle. These kind of statues were everywhere around New York. But there was no sign of a demon.

"The scent," Inuyasha whispered, "It's coming from that statue." And as the final rays of the sun disappeared, it happened.

The statue began to crack, white light peeking out through the cracks. And Kagome clapped a hand over her mouth to stop from screaming as the statue stood up and shattered.

Or…she thought it shattered. Instead, in the statues place stood…well…the statue. But it was no longer stone. It was flesh. A massive gargoyle with bluish, purple skin skin and black hair past his shoulders and dark eyes.

"Elisa," he said, his voice deep and rumbling, a smile coming onto his face as he saw her, "What a pleasant sight to awaken to." Elisa smiled as the gargoyle walked over to her.

"You sure know how to flatter a girl, don't you," Elisa said with a smile. She stood on her tiptoes and the gargoyle bent down…and they kissed. Kagome's jaw nearly hit the floor.

Soon after, they heard it. Speaking, coming form the floor below. And footsteps. The most prominent an odd set, like a dog running.

And then it came into view. A blue skinned creature that walked on all fours, like a dog. It growled at Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome, sword at the ready.

"You better back off ugly," Inuyasha snapped.

"He went this way!" said a sort of high pitched, male voice.

"What has gotten into him?" said another male voice, this one with a Scottish accent, "Do you think there's an intruder in the castle."

"There must," said a female voice, "Bronx never runs off like that unless there's a problem."

Suddenly something grabbed Kagome and Inuyasha from behind and they found themselves outside…and being held up by the purple-blue gargoyle. His eyes were no longer dark, but pure, bright white.

"Intruders," he growled, "Why are you in our castle?"

"Kagome? Inuyasha?" Elisa asked, shocked, her eyes darting to Inuyasha's ears.

"You know them Elisa?" the gargoyle asked, putting Kagome and Inuyasha down

"Yeah," Elisa said, "What are you two doing here?" Kagome noticed Elisa's eyes kept darting to Inuyasha's ears.

"Goliath, what's going on?" asked new male voice, "We woke up and Bronx went nuts." The footsteps got closer until more gargoyles appeared. Five of them. The first four were male, one a portly, brown one with a gray beard and blind in his left eye, the smallest a green one, a lanky, red one with long, gray hair and chubby green-blue one. The last one was female, with blue skin and long, wild black hair.

And Inuyasha spoke the words that probably everyone was thinking.

"Okay, what the _hell _is going one?"

**Well, there's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. Magic of the World

**Thanks for the great reviews! I'm glad people are liking this fanfic, I was worried about how it would turn out. Well, here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gargoyles.**

"What is he?" asked the small green gargoyle, reaching up to tug at Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha swiped it's hand away, growling.

"What kind of demon are you?" Inuyasha snapped.

"We are not demons, we are gargoyles," said the large purple-blue gargoyle anger flashing in his dark eyes.

"Goliath, maybe you should let me explain," Elisa said softly, placing a hand on the arm of the purple-blue gargoyle. The gargoyle nodded, backing away a few steps.

"You see, gargoyles are more than just stone statue on buildings," Elisa said, "Well, some of them really are statues. But some are real. They turn into stone during the day and come alive at night. The only gargoyles here are Goliath and his clan. Lexington."

"Hi," said the smallest, green gargoyle.

"Broadway,"

"Hello," said the chubby, green-blue gargoyle.

"Hudson,"

"Greetings," said the oldest, brown gargoyle.

"Brooklyn,"

"Hey," said the lanky, red gargoyle.

"Goliath's daughter Angela,"

"Hello," said the blue, female gargoyle.

"And Bronx," The blue, dog looking creature growled softly.

"Everyone this is Kagome and Inuyasha," Elisa introduced.

"And exactly what are you?" Brooklyn ask, looking at Inuyasha.

"A demon," Inuyasha said, lowering Tenseiga, but not sheathing the sword.

"Demon?" Goliath asked.

"Dog demon to be exact," Inuyasha said, "And only half. My mom was human."

"I thought demon's only existed in stories," said Angela.

"Yeah, well you thought wrong," Inuyasha said, "They're real. At least, they were."

"Were?" Hudson asked, "What do you mean? Are you the last of your kind?" Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each.

"Well…" Kagome said slowly, not quite sure how to tell them about the Bone Eaters Well and the Feudal Era.

"Inuyasha isn't…from this time," Kagome said. As best as she could, she tried to explain how the Bone Eaters well worked and about the Feudal Era. The gargoyles gathered around, listening eagerly.

"So what happened to the demons?" Broadway asked. Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"I never thought of that," Kagome said, "I mean, we've met a demon or two during modern times, but there are so many in the Feudal Era. Where did they go?"

"I dunno," Inuyasha said, shrugging his shoulders non-chalantely.

"What are you doing here?" Goliath asked, eyeing Inuyasha suspiciously.

"He's on vacation with Kagome and her family," Elisa explained, "Remember, I told you about her mother."

"So you mean no harm to the city of my clan?" Goliath asked.

"As long as you leave me alone, we've got no problems," Inuyasha said.

"I'll drive you two home," Elisa said, "It's late and your mother will worry. Goliath…are you?"

"I will meet you later," Goliath said with a kind smile. Elisa grinned before leading Kagome and Inuyasha out.

During the ride home, Inuyasha remained silent in the backseat while Kagome sat in the front with Elisa.

"Elisa, can I ask you something?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Sure, shoot," Elisa said.

"You and Goliath…" Kagome said slowly, "Are you a…thing?" Kagome had noticed the way Elisa and Goliath had interacted with each other in the castle. Elisa chuckled.

"I know, weird right?" Elisa said, "But he makes me…happy."

"He just seems so…so…" Kagome searched for a word to describe Golaith's presence. He seemed scary and intimidating.

"I know the gargoyles are frightening at first," Elisa finished for her, "But they mean no harm to anyone who doesn't harm them first." Kagome nodded, still thinking about the gargoyles she had just seen.

"Besides, you would know about demon boyfriends," Elisa teased, nodding toward Inuyasha.

"What?" Kagome squeaked, her cheeks turning red, "Oh no…Inuyasha and I aren't…"

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, snapping out of this train of thought, "Someone call my name?"

"No," Elisa and Kagome said in unison, sharing a secret smile. Inuyasha just shrugged and stared out the window.

"Are there any more gargoyles?" Kagome asked.

"Not in this city," Elisa said, "But there are some around the world." Elisa smiled, thinking back to her Avalon adventure with Goliath, Angela and Bronx.

"There's a lot of magic in this world Kagome," Elisa said with a smile, "Some of it sitting right under our noses." Kagome just smiled and nodded in agreement as she glanced at Inuyasha through the rearview mirror. If a few years ago, someone had told Kagome that she was the reincarnation of a feudal era priestess, the well behind her house was a portal to Japan's feudal era and she would meet and start to fall four a half dog demon boy, she would have deemed that person insane.

But Elisa was right. There was magic, maybe even in the places we least expect it.

**Okay, the story is really gonna kick in in the next chapter. This was sort of like the calm before the storm.**

**Also, am I the only one that wondered exactly what happened to demons in the Inuyasha world? There are so many in the Feudal Era, but practically none in the modern era (didn't Kagome and Inuyasha find a demon mask or something though in her time). So I decided to incorporate that thought into this story. Did Rumiko Takahashi ever explain exactly what happened to all the demons? **

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	4. Trouble Arises

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gargoyles.**

The next day, Kagome took Inuyasha sightseeing. He was much more relaxed – well, as relaxed as Inuyasha gets anyway – after finding out that the gargoyles were the demons he had smelt before.

As night began to set in, they were currently in the crown of the Statue of Liberty…although Inuyasha seemed more fascinated in the statue itself than the view.

"Why is it green?" he asked as they left to get something to eat.

"It's the material it's made out of," Kagome explained.

"Well why didn't they make her out of a more natural color?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because…I don't know," Kagome said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well why don't they paint it?"

"The paint would chip Inuyasha,"

"Well why don't they rebuild it with the proper colors?"

"It was a gift, it would be rude to do that."

"It was rude of them to give a giant green lady as a gift," Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Inuyasha," she sighed.

"What?" he asked, looking at Kagome. She looked up at him and giggled. Sometimes, when asking about something in the modern world, Inuyasha would get a look of such innocence and wonder in his eyes that it was adorable and she couldn't help but smile.

"Nothing," she giggled. Suddenly, the police sirens blared as several cars tore down the street, including a familiar one.

"That was Elisa's car," Kagome gasped, "I wonder what's going on." It didn't take long to find out. As they turned the corner, the Museum of Natural History came into view…along with the cop cars surrounding it.

"What's going on…" Kagome murmured.

"There's a gargoyle in there," Inuyasha said, "I can smell it. Not one from Goliath's clan though, this is a new one."

"Let's get closer," Kagome said, tugging at Inuyasha's arm and dragging him over to wear a crowd was already forming behind a police line.

"Inuyasha, can you hear what's going on?" Kagome whispered.

"Elisa is fighting with something in there," Inuyasha said. Gunshots were heard and a ripple of fear went through the crowd.

"I hope she's okay," Kagome said. Inuyasha strained his ears, trying to hear among the noise what might be going on inside. It was hard over the noise of the streets and the people around them.

The door burst open and a security guard walked out, holding a limp body in his arms.

"Elisa!" Kagome gasped, darting under the police tape.

"Ma'am you can't-" a police officer started to say.

"She's my friend!" Kagome shouted back, bounding up the stairs and meeting the security guard halfway.

"We need an ambulance," the guard said. As she got closet, she could see a wound in Elena's side, blood covering it.

"What happened?" asked a red-headed officer in a beige trenchcoat.

"What ever was in there attacked her with one of the artifacts," said the guard.

"Did you see what it was?" the officer asked. The guard shook his head.

"Was anything stolen?" the officer asked. As they spoke, Kagome looked down at Elisa. She was still conscious, but barely.

"Kagome," she said weakly, reaching a hand out. Kagome grabbed her hand.

"I'm here Elisa," she said, "What is it?"

"Tell my friends..." she groaned, "What happened." Kagome nodded, understanding what Elisa meant. Tell the gargoyles.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Goliath asked, his dark eyes wide with shock. Kagome and Inuyasha had gone to see the gargoyles – after their first visit, Elisa told Xanatos that it was okay for Kagome and Inuyasha to see the gargoyles – later that night. Kagome fabricated a story to her mother, saying she and Inuyasha were going to a movie. The gargoyles were Elisa's secret to tell, not hers.

"I think so," Kagome said, slightly intimidated by Goliath's huge size and now seething anger at whoever hurt Elisa, "She was in pretty bad shape when they took her to the hospital, but the doctor said she should be fine."

"Whatever was in there today was a gargoyle," Inuyasha said, "But none of you."

"Demona?" Brooklyn asked Goliath.

"Who?" Kagome asked.

"Demona," Goliath repeated, "She's…trouble."

"But what was she doing in the museum?" Angela asked.

"I tried to find out what was stolen, but the police wouldn't tell me anything," Kagome said, frowning, "Sorry we couldn't find out more."

"It is alright Kagome," Goliath said, placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome was surprised by the softness of his touch, especially coming from such a huge creature, "Knowing Demona is back is all the information we need. You two should return home, it's getting late."

* * *

Elisa lay in her hospital bed, wearing a frown that had been gracing her lips since she was bought in that night. She hated feeling so helpless, but Demona had been at her most ruthless tonight. She had grabbed a shard of glass from the case she had broken, which had been holding whatever she had stolen, and jammed it into Elisa's side. Elisa was pretty sure Demona had been aiming for her heart and only missed because Elisa had been struggling. Elisa was mentally kicking herself for not getting a good look at what Demona had stolen.

"Elisa," a soft, deep voice broke Elisa out of her train of thought and she turned her head slightly to see Goliath climb through the window.

"Hey big guy," he said with a slight smile.

"How are you feeling?" Goliath asked, gently cupping Elisa's cheek in his hand. Elisa smiled, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch.

"Much better now that you're here," she sighed.

"Who did this to you?" Goliath asked and Elisa could hear the anger in his voice, even though he tried to hide it.

"Demona," Elisa said. A low growl passed Goliath's lips.

"I didn't even see what she got away with," Elisa said, "Some cop I am."

"Do not blame yourself," Goliath said, brushing a stray strand of hair from Elisa's face, "You are hurt. Now you must rest." He leaned forward, kissing Elisa's forehead.

"I was nearly killed today," Elisa chuckled, "I think I deserve a little more than a kiss on the forehead." Goliath chuckled and kissed Elisa's lips. He felt Elisa smile the kiss and tangle a hand in his dark hair, pulling him closer.

"Much better," Elisa said with a smile, "You'll stay close, right?"

"Of course," Goliath said.

The next morning, the doctor asked Elisa if that huge, stone gargoyle had always been outside her window.

"Of course," Elisa said with a smile, "You never noticed it before?"

* * *

"I'm exhausted," Kagome yawned as she and Inuyasha sat on the train, making their way back to the hotel. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, snuggling into his side.

"Tell me when we reach the stop," she mumbled, telling him the street name they would get off at. Within minutes, Kagome was sound asleep. Inuyasha wrapped an arm protectively around her and she let out a small sigh of content.

Inuyasha looked around the train car. There weren't a lot of people. Just an old couple, on teenage guy in jeans that looked _way _too tight, a girl with multiple piercings in her face and a man in a suit, talking on his cell phone. Inuyasha noticed the old couple staring at him and Kagome.

"You have a very pretty girlfriend," the old lady said with a kind smile. Inuyasha blushed, not sure how to respond.

"Oh…ummm…thank you?" he said. The man chuckled as he and the old woman got up to get off the train at their stop.

"Young love," the old man chuckled. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and guessed that they did sort of look like a couple.

And for some odd reason…he was okay with that.

**There's chapter 4! Anyone notice the little appearance by Matt Bluestone in this chapter ;) ? I hope you all liked this! Please Review!**


	5. Pieces of a Puzzle

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been packing to go back to college AND my family and I are moving…so basically a lot of sorting and packing is going on around here and it's keeping me busy and exhausted XD I haven't done much except short little oneshots, but I finally got some time to write this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gargoyles.**

"Dad – D-Dad…okay calm down…tell me slowly what happened," Kagome heard her mother's frantic words through the walls of the hotel. Was something wrong back home? Tired, Kagome walked out of her hotel room, bleary eyed, into her mothers room. Her mom was pacing up and down. Sota was watching from her bed, looking worried. Inuyasha watched her intensely from the doorway, his ears twitching under the hat he wore to hide them. Kagome knew he was hearing every word of the conversation.

"What happened?" Kagome yawned.

"Someone broke into the shrine," her mom said, "Or…something. The well house specifically. Grandpa swears that last night, he saw some kind of flying demon. He said had a human like figure, but claws and talons and wings. Like a gargoyle. He said it looked female and had blue skin, glowing red eyes and wild red hair. He said there are even claw marks on the well. I convinced him to stay at a friend's house, I don't know if he's seeing things or…" She glanced at Inuyasha.

"As far as I know, only Kagome and I can travel through the well," Inuyasha said, "It was probably just some burglar and the old man let his imagination get the best of him." But once Kagome's mom's back was turned, Inuyasha and Kagome shared an anxious glance.

* * *

"Do you think it's a coincidence?" Kagome asked as she and Inuyasha took the elevator up to the castle in Xanatos' building, "Demona here and the gargoyle attack back home."

"We can only hope," Inuyasha said, "Something is telling me it's not though." They made their way through the castle, reaching the top where the gargoyles are right after the sun had set.

"Inuyasha, Kagome," Goliath said as Lexington, Brooklyn, Broadway and Angela flew off into the night, "We were not expecting you."

"We have a question," Kagome said, "My grandfather thinks he saw a gargoyle last night. Blue skin, red eyes, wild red hair."

"Demona!" Goliath roared, making Kagome jump out of her skin.

"D-Demona?" Kagome squeaked, "Are you sure?"

"It does sound like her lass," Hudson said, coming up the stairs with Bronx at his heels.

"But what would she be doing in Japan?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome could hear the impatience in his voice. Inuyasha hated not knowing what was going on, it always put him on edge.

"I don't know," Goliath said, "I'm going to check on Elisa and tell her what has happened. I will be back before sunrise." Goliath flew off.

"I have a bad feeling about all of this," Kagome said, wrapping her arms around herself, "It makes my hair stand on end." Bronx walked over to Kagome and rubbed against her leg, growling softly as he tried to comfort her. Kagome smiled,

"We have dealt with Demona before," Hudson said, "Whatever she is up to know, we'll stop her." Hudson put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder – Inuyasha tensed slightly at the gesture.

"Enjoy your vacation while you can," he said, "There are many wondrous things in this city. One of us will find you if anything new happens."

* * *

"You barely touched your food," Inuyasha pointed out to Kagome after practically inhaling his own meal. They had stopped at a little restaurant to eat.

"I'm trying to find out what Demona wants," Kagome murmured, picking at her food and taking a small bite.

"Well don't strain yourself," Inuyasha said, "All we know is that she stole some museum artifact and damaged the well-"

"That's it!" Kagome said so loudly that several people looked up. She shot up, slapping money on the table and grabbing Inuyasha's hand.

"Wait! I'm not done eating!" he complained as Kagome ran through the city, silently hoping she would finally get some answers.

She bounded up the stairs of a large, white building and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open.

"Darn it!" she huffed, stomping her foot impatiently, "Closed."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I wanted to see what artifact was stolen," Kagome sighed, "Maybe it would give us a clue as to what Demona is up to."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes, "Can't you go on that "internet" thing from your phone and find out?" he pointed out. Kagome smacked herself in the head.

"Of course," she said, "I'm such an idiot." Kagome pulled out her phone, her fingers working fast on the small device.

"Here it is," she said, pulling up a picture of an ornately designed jar.

"She stole a stupid vase?" Inuyasha deadpanned.

"It's called, 'The Jar of Demon Souls'," Kagome read off the article she found, "Legend has it that the souls of demons that died with extreme hatred in their hearts are trapped inside of it. No one has ever been able to get it opened." She looked up at Inuyasha.

"Do you think the legend is true?" she asked.

"After all we've been through," he said, "I wouldn't doubt it."

"Well, at least we know that for some reason, Demona seems fixed on Japan. Feudal Japan in particular. Now if only we knew why…"

**There's chapter 5! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	6. Jealousy

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gargoyles.**

Kagome and Inuyasha went to the Gargoyles the next night with their newfound knowledge.

"Do you think it's true?" Lexington asked, "The legend?"

"Why else would Demona want an old jar?" Broadway said.

"But no one's been able to open it for centuries," Kagome stated, "What would make her any different?"

"She still has pages Grimorum," Goliath pointed out, "Perhaps one of those pages-"

"Opens the jar," Inuyasha finished, "And it would turn Manhattan into one huge demon playground."

"That would involve transcending time," Hudson said, "For all those years the demons were in their, to bring not just their souls, but their physical form into this world. It would take a big spell, more than one page can contain."

"Maybe she has help," Brooklyn suggested. A set of footsteps was heard coming up the stairs and soon Elisa emerged.

"Kagome, I got your call," she said, "Sorry it took me so long, what's up?"

"We think we know what Demona is up to," Kagome said.

"The object she stole was The Jar of Demon Souls," Inuyasha explained, "Legend says that it contains the souls of demons who died with extreme hatred in their hearts. They're powerful. They're vengeful. And Demona wants to sent them free." Elisa's eyebrows shot up.

"Are you serious?" she asked, "How?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Angela said, "Certainly a spell, but Hudson said it would be a big one."

"How can we stop her?" Elisa asked. Silence fell over the castle.

"There are hundreds of thousands of demon souls in that thing," Inuyasha said, "Even with Tetsusaiga, we'd be at a huge disadvantage. How many of you are there?" Inuyasha's eyes darted to the Gargoyles.

"In this clan, just us," Goliath said, gesturing to the six gargoyles standing in front of them. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, letting out a groan.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha oddly. Usually, he was up for any fight. So why did he seem so…hopeless now? While he was usually ready to slay any demon with Tetsusaiga, now he doubted the great sword's strength.

"Why is she doing this?" Kagome asked.

"Demona holds a great hatred for humanity," Goliath explained, "And may stop at nothing to destroy it. This is not the first time she has tried to eliminate humans."

"Basically, she's a crazy bitch," Inuyasha said bluntly.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, rolling her eyes. He could be so blunt sometimes.

"Sit boy," she said. Inuyasha landed face first into the stone floor of the castle. The Gargoyles looked at Kagome in amazement.

"Oh I've _got _to learn that," Elisa said.

* * *

Elisa drove Kagome and Inuyasha back to their hotel. Inuyasha sat in the backseat, a slightly grumpy look on his face, while Kagome explained to Inuyasha what the sacred beads meant.

"Don't be to hard on the guy," Elisa said, glancing at Inuyasha in the rearview mirror, "He speaks his mind."

"Too loudly sometimes," Kagome mumbled. She was silent for a moment before asking, "Elisa…can I ask you a sort of weird question?"

"Shoot," Elisa said.

"I noticed when Goliath was talking about Demona, he got this odd look in his eyes," Kagome said, choosing her words carefully, "He and Demona…did they…were they…"

"Together?" Elisa finished for Kagome, "Yeah. Angela is their daughter." Kagome immediately regretted her question and Elisa seemed to sense her discomfort.

"It's okay," Elisa chuckled, "It's in the past…but…"

"Yeah," Kagome said hesitantly.

"I think that deep down, Goliath still has feelings for Demona," she said, "A part of him still thinks there's good inside of her. A part of him still loves her." Kagome nodded in understanding.

"I know the feeling," she whispered. Elisa patted Kagome's hand and smiled a reassuring smile.

* * *

Kagome yawned as she and Inuyasha walked down the hallway of the hotel. She was tired and ready to go to bed.

"Kagome," Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked up at him.

"Yeah," she asked.

"Are you jealous of Kikyo?" he asked. Kagome felt her heart sink. She did _not _want to have this conversation right now.

"Inuyasha I'm tired," she said, walking ahead of him in hope of being able to retreat to her room, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Kagome, just answer the question," Inuyasha said, his tone firm. Kagome bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Only if you answer one of mine," she said. Inuyasha sighed, clearly frustrated.

"Fine," he said.

"What was with you back at the castle," she asked, "Usually you're the first to jump at the chance to slay demons, but this time it was like you didn't think you could." Kagome watched Inuyasha's jaw tense.

"It's different back in the Feudal Era," he said, "There we have Sango and Miroku and Shippo and Kirara, not to mention other allies. Here…Kagome, it's just me…" Inuyasha's sentence trailed off, but Kagome could see it in his eyes. He doubted himself.

"We have the gargoyles," she said softly.

"But it may not be enough," Inuyasha said, "Kagome, your world isn't like mine. It isn't prepared to deal with a the kind of threat that jar holds." Kagome looked into Inuyasha's amber eyes. There was something he wasn't saying…something he was holding back.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said softly.

"Now answer my question," Inuyasha asked, "Are you jealous of Kikyo?" Kagome sighed, avoiding Inuyasha's eyes.

"Yes," she mumbled. Inuyasha started at her, confused.

"Why?" he asked. Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes. Oh, he could be so _clueless _sometimes!

"Because," she said, exasperated, "You…loved her. And maybe you still do." Inuyasha's brow furrowed.

"I still don't understand," he said, "Why would you be bothered if I loved Kikyo."

"Because I love you, you idiot!" Kagome shouted, and then clapped her hands over her mouth. Did she really just say that?

Inuyasha's eyes widened at her words.

"I'm going to bed," Kagome said, freeing herself from Inuyasha's grip and running into her room. She locked the door behind her and slumped against the door, sinking onto the floor. Tears burned in her eyes. She couldn't believe she had let that slip out!

Kagome could feel Inuyasha knocking on the door, calling for her to come out.

"Kagome, please, open the door," Inuyasha said. After a few minutes, he finally walked away. Kagome stayed sitting against the door. How could she face Inuyasha again after what she had just said?

A noise next to her startled her. Kagome looked to the side to see a slip of paper slide under the door, with her name written on it in Inuyasha's messy handwriting.

With trembling hands, she picked up the paper and unfolded it. Inside it read.

_Kagome,_

_You know I'm not good with words, but you won't talk to me, so my only hope is that you'll read this and not rip it up._

_Yeah, I loved Kikyo. Maybe a small part of me still does and that small part of me is stupid for doing so. Kikyo may have loved me, but she wanted to change me. She wanted me to become a human._

_You never wanted me to change Kagome. You were one of the few people to accept me as myself, as a half-demon._

_I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you too Kagome._

_-Inuyasha_

Kagome read the note at least three more times, making sure her eyes weren't deceiving her.

Gathering herself together, note in hand, Kagome stood up and opened the door. To her surprise, Inuyasha was leaning against the wall, opposite her door. He looked up at her, his eyes asking a single, pleading question.

_Well?_

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and, standing on her tiptoes, pressed her lips against his in a soft, gentle, kiss. Inuyasha placed his hands on Kagome's hips pulling her closer. Kagome sighed into the kiss, feeling the heat from Inuyasha's warm body wrap around her like a blanket. She always felt so safe, so protected, in his arms.

**There's chapter 6! I'm already working on Chapter 7 now! I hope you liked this! Please Review!**


	7. Worry

**Here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gargoyles.**

Elisa walked into her apartment, ready to get some rest after a long day. She fed Cagney and made herself some leftover pasta to eat.

She was sitting on the couch, watching some sitcom on TV, when a tap at the window startled her. To her surprise, Goliath's huge form stood outside her window. She waved him inside, setting down her food on the coffee table.

"Hey big guy," she said, "I wasn't expecting you tonight."

"I just thought I should check on you," Goliath said, kneeling next to where Elisa sat on the couch. She smiled.

"I'm fine," she said, "Just me and Cagney tonight." Cagney meowed at her side. Goliath gently pet the cat, who nuzzled into his hand.

"Is everything okay?" Elisa asked Goliath. She noticed a worried look in his dark eyes.

"I've been thinking," Goliath said, "About what Kagome and Inuyasha said."

"About the Jar of Demons?" Elisa said, "Yeah, I've been thinking about that too. It's…unreal." Elisa sighed, hugging her knees to her chest, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised though after all we've seen."

"This could be the greatest danger we have ever faced," Goliath said. Elisa tilted her head to the side, staring at Goliath.

"You're worried," she said softly. Goliath cupped Elisa's cheek in his hand.

"If I were to lose you," he murmured and Elisa could have sworn she saw tears shimmer in his dark eyes. She moved into his lap, wrapping her arms tight around his neck and burying her face into his shoulder.

"It'll be okay," she whispered into his neck, "We'll be okay." She felt Goliath's strong arms wrap around her and melted into his embrace. They just stayed their for a while, holding each other.

They weren't sure what was going to happen. But they knew that it would be bigger than anything they had ever faced before.

**There's chapter 7! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	8. What She Will Do, What We Have to Do

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gargoyles.**

Kagome's cell phone rang obnoxiously from her bedside table. Kagome groaned, snuggling deeper into Inuyasha's embrace and hoping the ringing would stop. But when it wouldn't, Kagome finally rolled over and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Kagome, you and Inuyasha need to get to the castle _now_," Elisa's voice said on the other line. Kagome groaned, her tired mind not quote catching up to what Elisa was saying. Kagome peeked out the window and noticed the sun was still out.

"The gargoyles won't even be up for hours," she mumbled, "What's wrong?"

"We may have a lead on what Demona's up to," Elisa said, "Hurry." With that, Elisa hung up the phone. Kagome sighed, putting her phone down and shaking Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, "Wake up." Inuyasha groaned.

"Too early," he grumbled. Kagome giggled.

"Come on Inuyasha," she said, "Elisa thinks she has a lead on Demona."

"Then make her get up and come over here," Inuyasha said, tightening his grip around Kagome, "I don't want to let you go yet." Kagome sighed, but a smile tugged at the edge of her lips.

"Seriously, we've got to go," she said, wiggling out of Inuyasha's grip, "Crazy gargoyle wants to destroy the human race, remember?" Inuyasha groaned, rolling out of Kagome's bed.

"I'll meet you outside in a few minutes," Kagome said as Inuyasha walked out the door.

She washed up and picked out a purple sundress and white ballet flats to wear. She put her hair up into a ponytail and went out into the hall where Inuyasha was already waiting for her, dressed in jeans, black converse and a dark blue shirt with a vicious looking wolf on it.

"Come on handsome," Kagome giggled, grabbing Inuyasha's hand. Before they could make it to the elevator though, Kagome's mom popped her head out the door.

"Oh, I'm glad I caught you two," she said, "I wanted to let you know we're having dinner with Elisa and her family, so be back before six."

"No problem mom," Kagome said with a smile.

"If you guys are going sightseeing, could you bring Sota with you," her mom asked, "He needs to do something more than watch cartoons all day." Kagome bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Ummm, well…" Kagome stammered, exchanging a nervous glance with Inuyasha, "Inuyasha and I are…" Her mom glanced at their intertwined hands and her eyes widened in recognition.

"Oooh," she said, a smile on her face, "Well have fun you two."

"Are they going on a date?" Sota shouted loudly from inside the room. Kagome's face turned bright red and she said a quick goodbye to her mom before dragging Inuyasha down the hall to the elevator.

About a half hour later, Kagome and Inuyasha at the castle, up on the highest parapet.

"Where's Goliath?" Kagome asked, noticing he was not at his usual resting place. She looked down and saw the other gargoyles below them.

"Ummm…outside my window," Elisa said, suddenly interested in the floor. Kagome looked at her and giggled, getting the message.

"Okay," Kagome said in a knowing tone. They all turned as they heard footsteps come up the stairs. A man came into view, wearing an all black suit. He had tan skin, long, brown hair tied back in a ponytail and brown goatee and mustache and piercing brown eyes. Behind him was a blonde haired man in a dark blue suit and intelligent blue eyes behind a pair of glasses. He looked slightly bored and was carrying a rolled up paper in his hand.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, this is David Xanatos. He owns this building and knows of the gargoyles. This is his assistant, Owen Burnett. Owen and Xanatos, this is Kagome and Inuyasha." Elisa introduced

"Pleasure to meet you both," Xanatos said, shaking Inuyasha and Kagome's hands, his eyes flicking up toward Inuyasha's ears for a second. Owe just nodded behind him.

"Likewise," Kagome said, feeling slightly intimidated by Xanatos.

"You said you think you know what Demona is up to," Elisa said. Kagome thought she heard the slightest bit of coldness in her voice.

"Yes," Xanatos said, clapping his hands together, "But why don't we take this meeting inside?" He led the way into the castle expertly walking down the corridors until they reached a huge room with a large table in the middle, probably large enough to seat at least twenty people. Owen placed the paper he had been carrying on the table.

"Detective Maza, I assume you remember how Coldstone was bought to life?" Xanatos said, shifting through the papers.

"A combination of cyber bionics and magic," Elisa said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You've been paying attention," Xanatos said, with a smirk, "Demona thought she was the only one with the spell we used. Little did she know that I had copied it." He pulled out a piece of paper, setting it to the side.

"The Spell of Rejuvenation," he said. It was written in another language neither Kagome nor Inuyasha understood.

"A particularly useful spell," Xanatos said, "With the ability to…how could I put this? You see, over time artifacts crumble and deteriorate. This spell restores them to their former glory. Almost like a time spell if you would. In reference to objects containing mystical properties, the spell could restore the object like it would any other…or it could end up reversing the spell on the object completely. So on the Jar of Demon souls…"

"She could reverse it to the point that the demons are set free!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Exactly little lady," Xanatos said with a grin in Kagome's direction. Inuyasha glared at him, taking a step closer to Kagome.

"There is one catch however," Owen spoke up, "In a addition to the jar, Demona would need a piece of something from that time. An artifact, clothing, anything. Even if it's just a piece, it has to be something connected to this time and the time she wants. And as far as we know, she doesn't have that yet." Kagome felt fear grip at her chest.

"She does," she finally chocked out. Xanatos glanced up at her, narrowing his eyes.

"What did you say?" he said.

"Someone broke into my family's shrine back home," Kagome chocked out, "We have an old well back there, dating back to the Feudal Era. A few days ago, my grandpa said a gargoyle-like creature broke into the well house and scratched up the well. If Demona got a piece of it…"

"Then she has everything she needs to put her plan into action," Elisa finished, "So why hasn't she already?"

"Demona is intelligent, but she is not savvy to today's technology," Xanatos said, shifting through the papers again, a little more hastily this time, "The souls of the demons in there have long been resting, they would need to be stimulated in some way, most likely by some form of electricity. And Demona would need an intelligent scientist for that." Xanatos glanced at Elisa.

"Sevarius?" Elisa suggested.

"Most likely," Xanatos said, "I haven't heard a peep from him and with Demona threatening him, I'd suspect he'd do anything. She probably made a deal with him. Promised to spare him from what she's planning. Lies of course. Ah, here it is." Xanatos pulled out a map of the city with a bunch of red circles on it.

"Here's where it gets tricky," Xanatos said, "As I know of, there are fourteen abandoned labs in the city that Demona could possibly be using. Usually, it would be no problem to track down an active one…except they're all active right now. I suspect she's taking extra precaution to not be detected. No doubt when we infiltrate one, some sort of alarm will be set off to alert her and she'll get away before we can get to her."

"We can split up," Kagome said.

"Even if we each took one, that wouldn't be enough," Owen said.

"And there's no way in hell I'm letting you near this Demona by yourself," Inuyasha said sternly. Kagome let out a long sigh, rolling her eyes.

"Inuyasha, Elisa filled me in briefly on exactly what you are. A half-demon, correct. How fast can you run?" Xanatos asked, looking over at him.

"Pretty damn fast," Inuyasha said.

"Come here," Xanatos said, waving Inuyasha over. Inuyasha stood next to him and Xanatos pointed to two spots on the map.

"These two are pretty close together," Xanatos said, "To far for any normal apart for any normal person, but for you…?"

"How far apart are they?" Inuyasha asked, although it was clear that he would do it even if the labs were across the city from each other.

"About three miles," Xanatos said. Inuyasha scoffed.

"No problem," he said with a smirk, "I can make it between the two of them before Demona even has time to blink."

"And detective Maza, can you cover the last two in your car?" Xanatos asked, "Their a bit father apart-"

"I can do it," Elisa said, looking down at the map, "Shouldn't take more than a few minutes to get between the two."

"We'll have to get started the second the sun is up and the gargoyles are awake," Xanatos said. Elisa glanced at Kagome. They both knew what was up. The family dinner thing, which would surely go on well past sunset.

"My family would understand," Elisa said, "But your mom doesn't know about the gargoyles, does she? Or anything that's going on." Kagome shook her head.

"I didn't want her to worry," Kagome said softly, looking down. In the Feudal Era, at least there were centuries separating Kagome's family from the danger she faced. But now…with the danger so close…"

"I'll tell her," Elisa said, "Now. Come on you two." She motioned for Kagome and Inuyasha to follow her, Kagome wondering how her mom was going to take the news.

**There's chapter 8! For some reason, I loved writing Xanatos' part, I've got to do that more often :D I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	9. And So it Begins

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gargoyles.**

Kagome knocked on the door to her mother's room, Elisa and Inuyasha at her side. In the car, they had talked about how to tell Inuyasha's mother about the gargoyles. Kagome wasn't to worried since her mom took the news about Inuyasha well. Then again, Inuyasha looked mostly human, so it was probably easier to accept that news.

"Kagome!" her mom said, surprised as she opened the door, "I wasn't expecting you to back so soon. And Elisa is with you…is everything okay?" She let them in and they all sat around a small table near the window.

"Mom, I have to tell you something," Kagome started.

"Oh dear Lord, you're not pregnant are you?" her mom asked. Kagome's face flamed red.

"Mom, no!" Kagome said with a glance toward Inuyasha, who looked just as embarrassed, "Look its…you know how I told you that all that there are different demons that aren't like Inuyasha? Like the one in Grandpa's books."

"Yes," her mother said slowly.

"Well, remember how we thought those demons were only in Feudal Japan?" Kagome said and her mom nodded.

"Well, turns out their not," Kagome said, "See there are demons here in Manhattan."

"Gargoyles to be exact," Elisa interjected at the panicked look on Kagome's mom's face, "And they're nice. They're my friends. I'm actually sort of in a relationship with one of them."

"W-Why are you telling me this?" her mom asked, "I mean, I have no problem with it. I knew after Kagome's stories from the Feudal Era that the world is a much different place than we thought…"

"Well…look I can't tell you the whole story," Elisa said, taking Kagome's mother's hand in her own, "But…we have to do something tonight after sundown with the Gargoyles. And if we don't…" Kagome's mother smiled and looked at her daughter.

"I understand," she said softly, "You're always going off to the Feudal Era to save the world. I think I always had the feeling that one day, something like that would happen here too…" tears shimmered in her eyes, "I can't help but worry about you every time though…" Kagome got up and walked over to wear her mother sat, wrapping her arms around her.

"I'll be okay mom," she said softly.

"I swear on my life, I won't let anything happen to Kagome," Inuyasha said, fierce determination in his voice. Elisa stared out the window.

"We should go," she said, "The sun is about to set."

"I love you mom," Kagome said, giving her mom one last squeeze. Her mom looked up at her, smiling with tears in her eyes as she said, "I love you too Kagome."

* * *

Inuyasha stood on the highest parapet of the castle, next to Goliath's statue. Kagome and Elisa had gone off with Xanatos to finalize the plans and Inuyasha agreed to fill the gargoyles in on what was going to happen. Xanatos had given him the addresses of each lab and small earpieces for each gargoyle. Xanatos explained to Inuyasha that the earpieces were a way for everyone to communicate with each other.

The sun finally set and the gargoyles awakened, the ones below climbing up to wear Inuyasha stood. He gave them all a brief run-through of what they suspected Demona's plan was.

"That Xanatos guy said to give these to you," Inuyasha said, holding out the earpieces for each Gargoyle. They each took one and Inuyasha gave them each an address to go to.

Each gargoyle flew off…except Goliath.

"Shouldn't you get going?" Inuyasha said a bit harshly than he meant to.

"You're upset," Goliath said.

"I don't want to talk about it," Inuyasha muttered, looking away from Goliath. Goliath placed a large hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"You worry about her," Goliath said, "Kagome." Inuyasha's head whipped around, looking at Goliath, surprised that he had so easily said what he was thinking.

"H-How did you…?" Inuyasha stammered. Did these demons have mind reading powers?

"I understand how you feel," Goliath said, staring out at the city, "Every night Elisa goes out there, protecting the innocent. And every night I cannot help but worry about her. I know she is strong…" Goliath chuckled, "Sometimes, I watch over her. Just to make sure she is safe." Inuyasha nodded, not sure to respond.

"But what if…I can't protect her," Inuyasha said, "This isn't like the Feudal Era where we have so many others to help us."

"But you have us," Goliath said, squeezing Inuyasha' shoulder reassuringly, "We will defeat Demona, I can promise you that Inuyasha." With one final pat on Inuyasha's shoulder Goliath glided off into the night.

"Inuyasha are you ready?" came Kagome's voice form him. Inuyasha spun around to see Kagome holding a bow and arrow.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"Xanatos," she said simply, "I asked if he had any. Turns out he's a master archer or something." Inuyasha walked over to Kagome, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Kagome, you know I love you, right?" he said softly. Kagome smiled up at him, nodding.

"I love you too Inuyasha," she said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. It was a short but loving kiss.

"We should get going," Kagome said, grabbing Inuyasha's hand and leading him down the steps out of the castle.

**There's chapter 9. I hope you all liked it! Please Review!**


	10. Which One?

**Okay, I'm trying something a bit different for this chapter. It's gonna be little bits from each character as they look for Demona since they are all in different places. Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gargoyles.**

**Owen**

The lab held an eerie quiet. It had been abandoned for years. I walked through the halls, my footsteps echoing off the walls. I couldn't hear anything and nothing looked out of place.

Demona wasn't here.

* * *

**Xanatos**

I was quick, observant, and quiet as I searched the second lab. I hadn't let my guard down for a second, knowing that Demona could be right around the corner.

My metal, gargoyle armor was quite quiet for such a large weapon. I kept my footsteps light on the dusty worn floors, ready to attack at the first sign of danger. The plan for tonight was simple. Don't let Demona open the Demon Jar.

But the simplest plans are always the most complicated.

* * *

**Angela **

I had circled the building checking into every window I could find. It didn't look like anyone was in there, the place seemed dark and desolate. I glided inside through a broken window and walked around. A side from the occasional spider or rat, it didn't seem like anything - or anyone - else was in here.

* * *

**Broadway**

The lab was silent and it didn't seem like anything was here. And I was starting to get hungry. I hadn't gotten anything to eat before coming here to investigate, but it was starting to seem like there was nothing to find. It was quite and dim and getting boring. I don't think Demona is here.

* * *

**Brooklyn**

I kept my eyes and ears peeled for any clues. A sound, voices, any clue that Demona and Sevarius may be here. But there was nothing. Nothing at all. Is it possible this is a trap? But I've been here for nearly half an hour and nothing has happened. The biggest thing that has happened was a rat knocking over a test tube. There's nothing here.

* * *

**Lexington**

You'd think they demolish these old labs or something. I mean, just having them sitting here…it's an invitation for trouble from some like Demona and Sevarius. Then again, knowing Xanatos, he probably keeps them around…just in case.

There's nothing here so far though. Other than the small critters that have made a home out of the abandoned lab, there's nothing else. I've searched from top to bottom, checking every corner and knock and cranny. But nothing is here. I hope the others are having more luck than I am.

* * *

**Hudson**

With Bronx by my side, I searched the abandoned lab. Bronx kept his nose low, trying to pick up a scent. We have been here for quite a while already and have found nothing. Not a trace of Demona, Sevarius or the Demon Jar.

Bronx collapsed onto the floor, letting out a sad whine that meant he couldn't find anything.

"It's okay lad," I said, leaning down to pet him behind the ears, "Maybe one of the others found her."

* * *

**Inuyasha**

There's nothing more annoying than a lead that leads to nothing. I've been wandering around this damn place nor nearly forty-five minutes, searching the second lab and the closest thing to a demon I've found is an unusually large rat. I can't hear anything that sounds out of place and the only smell of demon around here is the faint smell of gargoyle that already hangs over the city, and it's just the smell of Goliath's clan.

And then I crossed it. The scent of another gargoyle, this one mixed with the smell of human blood. Demona? I followed the scent right out of the abandoned lab. She wasn't here. I was in the wrong place.

I pressed the button on the little communicator thing in my ear that Xanatos had given us.

"Hey guys, I think I picked up Demona's scent," I said.

"That would explain why nothing is here," I heard Brooklyn say.

"It's practically a ghost town here," Angela's voice sighed.

"The scent goes north," I said, "I'm gonna follow it." I darted out the building, following the scent.

After a few minutes I heard it. A scream. A scream that I knew too well. Kagome's scream. And as I followed her scream, the scent of gargoyle and human blood got stronger.

* * *

**Kagome**

This…place…is…so…creepy! It's like something out of a horror movie.

I kept my bow and arrow at the ready, straining my ears for any sound that would hint that Demona was here.

But seriously…a rat the size of Buyo just passed me! Gross!

Taking a deep breath, I walked down a set of stairs to a dark hallway. Suddenly, the window near me shattered. I screamed, using my arm to shield my face from the shards of glass. As I looked up, I noticed a gargoyle with a distinctly female shape and wild hair in front of me. I could only see their silhouette, but I knew who it was.

"Angela," I let out a sigh of relief, "I guess you didn't have much luck either." Angela took a step into a silver of moonlight…and I saw that it wasn't Angela at all.

This gargoyle looked similar to Angela, but – now with a closer look - with a more pointed face and red hair.

"D-Demona," I stammered. I held readied my bow and arrow as she grinned, showing off sharp, white teeth.

"You know me," she said, her voice low and menacing, sending chills of fear down my spine, "And I know of you. The reincarnation of the Kikyo, a priestess during the Feudal Era."

"H-How do you know that?" I said, wishing that I could stop stuttering. My hand holding the arrow shook slightly. But Demona…she had a sense of evil that was like an aura around her.

And then I saw it. In her around her neck, in plain sight.

A Shikon jewel shard. How did I not sense it?

Demona noticed me looking at the shard and grinned.

"Wondering why you couldn't detect the shard?" she asked in a mocking tone, "It's amazing the kind of spells the Grimorum Arcanorum had…such as the ability to shield magical aura's like the kind the Shikon Jewel emits." Without another thought or word, I shot the arrow at Demona…

And she caught it! She caught it and snapped in half in her hand as she said, "Your little sacred arrows won't work on me. I'm a different kind of demon."

* * *

**Elisa**

I was driving to the second lab I was supposed to check out. Inuyasha had contacted everyone, saying he caught a scent he thought might be Demona's – how many things could have the scent of a gargoyle and human blood? – and the second lab I had to check out happened to be one to the north.

"Elisa," Goliath's deep voice rumbled in my ear through the communicator.

"What's up, Big Guy?" I said, "I'm heading toward the second lab now."

"Go to the one a few miles west," he instructed, "Inuyasha thinks he found Demona, we're all on our way there now."

"No problem," I said, making a sharp turn down the street to the lab.

* * *

**Goliath**

I had caught sight of Inuyasha as the clan and I flew, but lost him in the crowded Manhattan streets. But we weren't far from the lab, which was in view. I saw Elisa's car below make a sharp turn, heading toward the same lab.

When we finally reached it, we all glided landed in front of the lab, walking through the doors. Elisa was already inside, kneeling next to Inuyasha, who was on his knees, on the ground.

"What happened?" I asked. At a closer look, I could see Inuyasha's face was etched with worry.

"I was too late," he said, his voice shaking slightly, "Kagome and Demona's scents are here…but _they _aren't."

"Well can't you track their scent?" Lexington asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I don't know what's going on," Inuyasha said, "But I can't track their scent past this building. It just…disappears." I turned to Hudson.

"Could Demona be holding a spell that could do that?" I asked, "Cover a scent?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Hudson said, crossing his arms.

"Where could they be?" Inuyasha said, punching the floor, frustrated. I knew how he felt. Helpless, that he couldn't find the one he loves. That he couldn't find her. I felt the same way when Elisa was shot. I felt so helpless that I couldn't take away her pain.

"We will find her Inuyasha," I said, placing a hand on his other shoulder.

"There's one more lab," Elisa said, looking up at me, "I didn't get the chance to check out my second one."

"And none of us found anything in the other labs," Angela said.

"She's there," Inuyasha said, standing up, fists clenched, "Kagome must be there then, I swear, if Demona has hurt her…" he let out a low, animalistic growl.

"Let's go," Elisa said. She got into her car, Inuyasha ran and we took to the sky.

This was the last lab…out last hope.

**There's chapter 10! I think it came out pretty good with all the different points of view. What do you guys think? I hope you all liked this chapter! Please Review!**

**Please follow me on twitter! I'll be posting upcoming stories, delays, etc. My name on twitter is **_**MoonlghtSpirit**_**. I'm aware of the misspelling, it was on purpose since **_**MoonlightSpirit **_**was already taken, I just took out the "i". But it is under the name MoonlightSpirit (with an "i" this time) Follow me please! Link on my profile page!**


	11. The Spell is Broken

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gargoyles.**

Kagome's groaned, her eyelids heavy and her head throbbing. She could hear voices…a male and a female.

"Hurry up," the female voice snapped. Demona.

"I am, I am," the male voice said with a thick accent. And there were other voices…whispers. Kagome couldn't make out the words though.

"Now, get it," the male voice hissed. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in Kagome's arm and her eyes flew open. It took a while for her vision to clear. She could see she was in a dimly lit lab, chained to a table that had been turned on its side. Her left arm was bleeding from a cut that ran from her wrist, halfway up her arm.

"What do you want with me?" she snapped.

"You're the last piece of my very elaborate puzzle," Demona drawled, holding a vial under Kagome's arm and collecting the blood dripping from it. Kagome's eyes landed on the Demon Jar, sitting on a desk next to a man with red hair that was graying. He was attending to a steaming bowl, several vials next to him. Kagome's noticed that the jar was shaking.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked, "No one has been able to open that jar for centuries, what makes you think you're any different?"

"I guess you deserve to know since you will de dead soon," Demona said. Kagome gulped at the word death.

"I've read about the Demon Jar," Demona said, "There are several things needed to open it. Humans are too stupid to try to find out _what _it takes to open the jar, besides just strength. There are 4 things needed to open the jar." Demona tapped a claw on an old, yellowed sheet of paper lying no the table.

"It was tricky finding this," she said with a malicious grin, "But it's pretty hard to stop me when I want something. See to open the Demon Jar, one needs," Demona looked down at the paper and read, " 'An item transcending time, a road between time, and the blood of reincarnation of the priestess that destroyed the Shikon Jewel.' As you can see, we have two," Demona waved to an old looking sword and a small pile of wood splinters that she suspected were from the Bone Eater's Well.

"And number 3," she grinned, shaking the vial with Kagome's blood.

"These things combined will open the Demon Jar," Demona said, waling over the red haired man, "And with if the jar is opened by another demon, that demon has control over the demons."

"So why do you need the Shikon Jewel shard?" Kagome asked. Demona chuckled.

"Well as I told you before, I am not your typical demon," Demona said, fingering the Shikon Jewel shard, "Especially when the sun rises," Demona added bitterly, looking up at the ceiling, "The shard will ensure that I stay in my gargoyle form."

"How did you even get a shard?" Kagome asked. She partially kept asking questions in an attempt to stall Demona in hope that the others will get here.

"Leaving the Shikon Jewel shards alone at home with an old man and a cat," Demona said, rolling her eyes, "Not a bright idea." Kagome bit her bottom lip nervously. Kagome thought the Shikon Jewel shards would be safer at home. They could have easily been loss on the flight or stolen in New York.

"I swear if you hurt my family…" Kagome growled.

"Don't worry, the old man is fine," Demona said, waving a hand dismissively, giving the vial of blood to the red haired man, who poured it into the bowl.

_Inuyasha, hurry up please_, Kagome thought, trying to think of how else she could stall Demona.

"Why are you helping her?" Kagome said loudly to the red haired man, "She's only going to kill you!" The man looked up. He had bags under his eyes, like he hadn't slept for days.

"Demona promised to spare me the demon's wrath," he said with a twisted smile, "You, however, won't be as lucky-" He was interrupted as the door burst open and Inuyasha, Elisa and the gargoyles poured in.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, darting over to her. Goliath had grabbed Demona, wrapping his arms tight around her and making it impossible for her to escape. Inuyasha had already unsheathed Tetsaiga and used it to break Kagome's chains. She fell into his arms, wincing in pain at the wound in her.

"Where is he?" Kagome asked, leaning against Inuyasha for support.

"Who?" Angela asked?

"The man," Kagome said, "Red hair, accent."

"Where is Sevarius?" Elisa said, looking around the room. It was empty, but they could hear footsteps.

"The bowl," Kagome said, glancing at the table, horror in her voice, "It's gone."

"And so is the Demon Jar!" Lexington exclaimed.

"You're too late," Demona chuckled. But it wasn't her voice. Right before their eyes, Demona turned into Sevarius.

"Sorcery!" Goliath growled, dropping Sevarius to the ground. Elisa was walking around the room, knocking on the walls until one wall actually swung open.

"A secret passage," she said.

"Any second now, Demona will open the Demon Jar," Sevarius said with a malicious grin.

"Guys, if she opens it, she can control the demons," Kagome said, and then turned to Inuyasha, "She has a shard of the Shikon Jewel, she stole it from my house."

"Here, you're going to need this," Elisa said, giving Kagome her bow and arrow, "We found it in the hallways."

"Brooklyn, you and Broadway stay behind and keep an eye on Sevarius," Goliath said, "The rest us will go and stop Demona." The rest of them bounded down the secret passage. It led to an ascending set of stairs.

"Oh no," Inuyasha said.

"What is it?" Inuyasha said.

"We're too late," he said, "I can hear them, the demons."

"I heard them whispering from the jar earlier," Kagome said, her voice shaking slightly, "It's probably just that." Inuyasha shook his head.

"No," he said, "They're loud…and I hear human screams." Without another word, they all bounded up the stairs, finally reaching a door. Goliath slammed his weight against the door, making it fly off its hinges.

But Inuyasha had been right. Demons were poring from the jar as Demona watched, cackling madly.

"You are too late!" she shrieked as demons descended upon them, the Gargoyles, Elisa, Inuyasha and Kagome attempting to fight them off, but there were too many. Goliath wrapped his wings around Elisa, attempting to shield her from the barrage of demons. Inuyasha was already shielding Kagome, holding Tetsaiga in front of them…but the great sword was starting to crack under the attacks of the demons.

"There has to be a way to stop this!" Kagome shouted over the roars and shrieks of the demons.

"There is one," Hudson growled, swiping his sword at a demon and slaying it in half, "One way to break a curse would be to destroy a part of it. An artifact, a living animal, a place. If it's destroyed, its contribution to the spell is voided and the spell would be broken."

"Demona used a sword and wooden splinters from the well!" Kagome shouted. But neither object was in sight, either destroyed or hidden.

"She used me. She used my blood," Kagome whispered, so low that only Inuyasha heard her.

"Kagome no!" Inuyasha said, "We'll find another way, you're not dying."

"If I don't do it, the whole world will be destroyed," Kagome shouted, "There's no other way!"

"I won't let you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sit boy!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha slammed to the ground and Kagome feed herself from his grasp.

"Sit boy!" she shouted as she heard him try to stand again, tears in her eyes. She reached behind her, grabbing an arrow, running her finger over the sharp tip.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Sit boy!" Kagome shouted, pointing the arrow at her heart.

"Don't!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sit!" Kagome took a deep breath.

"Kagome don't!" Inuyasha pleaded.

"Sit!" tears streamed down Kagome's face.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted, his voice filled with fear and desperation.

"SIT!" Kagome plunged the arrow into her heart. Inuyasha watched in horror as her body fell limp to the ground and they were all suddenly surrounded by a blinding white light…

**There's chapter 11! Cliffhanger, I know, but I couldn't help it ;) I'll try to get chapter 12 up tonight. I hope you all liked this! Please Review!**


	12. Last Hope

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 12! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gargoyles.**

The light dimmed down. Everything was eerily silent. The Demon Jar laid in shattered pieces. Sevarius wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed, pushing himself up off the ground and running over to her limp body. He lifted her in his arms. She didn't move…he couldn't hear her heartbeat or her breath.

"She's dead," he said, his voice quiet. The gargoyles bowed their heads in silence. Tears fell down Elisa's cheeks and she buried her face in Goliath's chest. Broadway wrapped an arm around Angela, who was also crying silently.

Inuyasha cried. He hadn't cried this hard since his mother died. Sobs ripped from his throat and tears spilled from his eyes as he held Kagome's body close.

"Stupid," he muttered, "Why did you have to be so stupid Kagome?...Why did you have to leave me?"

No one spoke a word, the only sounds being Inuyasha's sobs.

"From your time…there is no way to…bring her back?" Goliath asked hesitantly. Inuyasha raised his head slightly. A small bubble of hope rose in his heart. Maybe…

"There is one way…" he said.

* * *

Breaking the news to Kagome's mother and brother had been hard. Elisa comforted her mother while Inuyasha held Sota in his lap, letting the boy cry into his chest. He told them about his plan to bring back Kagome, but warned them that he wasn't sure if it would work.

But they would try.

Kagome's mother made the plans, setting up for her, Inuyasha, Sota, Kagome's body and even Elisa to head back to Japan. They would be leaving in a week. Over that week, the Gargoyles were going to fly over to Japan themselves. They all wanted to be there for Kagome, Inuyasha and her family. Elisa was able to pull some strings and cover for Kagome's odd wound from her arrow.

The week didn't pass long enough for Inuyasha. Finally they were back at Kagome's house.

The gargoyles, Elisa, Kagome's mother, grandfather and Sota were all in the well house. Inuyasha held Kagome's limp body in his arms.

"I'll be back soon," Inuyasha said, "I promise." With that he jumped into the well, the familiar light enveloping him.

When back in the Feudal Era, he had no time to find Miroku, Sango, Shippo or Kirara. Explaining everything to them would take to long. Instead he caught the scent he was looking for and ran. He ran like he had never run before, the trees passing in nothing but a green blur.

Who he was looking for wasn't close, but not far either.

The sun was beginning to set when he saw him. The familiar all white outfit and silver hair, two shorter beings walking by his side.

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha shouted. Sesshomaru turned around just as Inuyasha landed in front of him.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru drawled. Rin tilted her head curiously, looking at Kagome's limp body.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha panted, out of breath from the run, "I need your help."

"She is dead," Sesshomaru said, observing Kagome's body, "And you want me to revive her with Tenseiga?"

"Yes," Inuyasha said.

"No," Sesshomaru said simply, turning away.

"Sesshomaru please!" Inuyasha shouted, tears springing to his eyes again, but he didn't care if Sesshomaru saw him cry, he just wanted Kagome back.

Sesshomaru turned around again, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"You shed tears over this human girl?" Sesshomaru chided, "You truly are weak Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha sobbed, falling to his knees, "I am _begging _you_. Please_ brother! Please bring her back…I love her."

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said, tugging on Sesshomaru's pants, "Why won't you bring her back for Inuyasha? He loves her." Sesshomaru looked down into Rin's wide, innocent, brown eyes. There was a beat of silence.

"Place her body on the ground," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha did so as Sesshomaru unsheathed Tenseiga. He destroyed the demons of the underworld that covered Kagome's body.

Kagome stirred and Inuyasha hurried to her side.

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome said weakly, "What happened?" Inuyasha gathered her I his arms, holding her close to him.

"You're alive," he whispered, tears falling from his eyes again, but this time from joy, "You're alive."

"The demons…from the Demon Jar…" Kagome said.

"It's all over now," Inuyasha said, "You're safe." Looking up at Sesshomaru, Inuyasha said, "Thank you, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru just let out a small huff.

"I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru is very welcome," Rin said, a wide smile on her face as she took Sesshomaru's hand in her smaller one and they continued walking. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, hardly believing she was alive, as he said, "Let's get you back home."

**There's chapter 12! I hope you all liked it! Please Review!**


	13. Don't Be Strangers

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's the final chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gargoyles.**

Kagome returned home to a barrage of hugs and kisses and crying.

"Thank you so much Inuyasha," Kagome's mother said, wrapping her arms around Inuyasha in a hug. He stiffened slightly, not used to a hug from anyone from but Kagome. He awkwardly wrapped an arm around her. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha over Elisa's shoulder, who was she was now hugging and she smiled at him.

"I love you," Kagome mouthed to Inuyasha. He smiled back and mouthed, "I love you too."

* * *

Elisa returned home the next day.

"Don't be strangers," Elisa said as she hugged Kagome and her mother and brother goodbye, "I want to see you guys again soon."

"You should come to Japan," he mother said, holding Elisa's hand.

"Soon," Elisa said with a grin, "Definitely." She turned to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"You two behave," Elisa said, winking at them. Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed, glancing at each other.

"And you be a good boy Sota," Elisa said, ruffling Sota's hair and kissing the top of his head.

"And we'll send the gargoyles back tonight," Kagome's mother said. The gargoyles were currently sitting in their backyard for the day, until night finally fell.

"Bye!" Elisa said, waving to them as she jogged over to catch her plane.

* * *

"I wonder if I can convince mom to get us some gargoyles for the yard," Kagome said later that day. She and Inuyasha were lying on the grass near the gargoyles. The sun was beginning to set and they were waiting for the gargoyles to wake up. Kagome was resting her head on Inuyasha's chest while he had his arms wrapped around her.

"They're sort of beautiful," Kagome murmured. Inuyasha glanced at the gargoyles and shrugged.

"They're gargoyles," he said, "They're supposed to be scary." Kagome giggled, glancing up at Inuyasha.

"Are you jealous?" she teased. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"No," he said. Kagome rested her chin on her chest and giggled again.

"You're beautiful too, Inuyasha," Kagome said, brushing his silver bangs out of his head. She leaned up to kiss his lips. Inuyasha sighed into the kiss, trailing his hands up Kagome's back. He rolled them over so that he hovered on top of her.

"Inuyasha, my mother is home," Kagome giggled as Inuyasha nuzzled her neck with his nose, "She could be watching from a window."

"Then lets give her a show," Inuyasha purred, kissing her neck. Kagome sighed, closing her eyes in content.

"Inuyasha," she sighed.

"Yes?" he teased. Kagome turned her head slightly to kiss his lips.

"I love you," she whispered. Inuyasha cupped Kagome's cheek in his hand, a slight smile on her face.

"I love you too Kagome," he said softly. They kissed again, this one slower than the last but holding the same passion. They made-out right there in her backyard, totally absorbed in each other.

The moment was broken by the sound of cracking stone and roaring. Inuyasha and Kagome, startled, looked up.

"I think we're interrupting something," Hudson teased. Inuyasha rolled off of Kagome, a look of clear frustration on his face.

"Awww, come on guys, we interrupted their moment," Angela said, ruffling the hair of a very pouting Inuyasha.

"You're awake," Kagome's mother said cheerfully. She and Sota came out, carrying baskets.

"I made you each some food for the trip," she said, handing each Gargoyle a basket, "It may not be much, I'm not sure how much gargoyles eat, but it's something."

"I baked the cookies," Sota said proudly.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Goliath said, accepting the basket Sota gave him.

"We should be getting home," Hudson said, "Goliath here can barely go a day without seeing Elisa." He patted Goliath good-naturedly on the back. Goliath just rolled his eyes, but smiled slightly. Bronx came up to Inuyasha, licking his hand.

"Awww, he likes you," Kagome teased, bumping her hip to Inuyasha's. Inuyasha pet Bronx behind the ears. Bronx growled happily, rolling over to his back.

"Okay, we should go or else Bronx is never going to want to leave," Lexington said.

After their goodbyes the gargoyles took to the sky. Kagome, her mother, Sota and Inuyasha watched them fly off until they were out of sight.

"Dinner is ready," Kagome's mother said, "Coming in to eat when you two are…ready." She winked knowingly at them and Kagome blushed.

"H-How did you…?" she stammered.

"There's a little thing called windows sweetie," her mother said as she ushered Sota back in the house. When her mom was back in the house, Kagome hit Inuyasha's chest.

"I told you she was watching," Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha chuckled, wrapping his arms around Kagome and pulling her close to him.

"Well once we get back to the Feudal Era we can go off by ourselves and have some privacy," he said softly, resting his forehead against hers. A smile twitched onto Kagome's face.

"Along with fighting demons," she corrected.

"Then we should make the most of our time together," Inuyasha said softly and kissed her again.

"Mom said stop kissing and come in for dinner!" Sota shouted out a window. Inuyasha groaned as he and Kagome broke apart.

"Later," Kagome said softly, giving Inuyasha one last chaste kiss before she grabbed his hand and led him to the house.

**THE END! I may come back to this as a sequel or something one day. I hope you all liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
